


Маски, которые мы носим

by Wendeline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendeline/pseuds/Wendeline
Summary: Как далеко ты готова зайти, чтобы снова увидеть своих друзей?





	Маски, которые мы носим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Masks We Wear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/950616) by [SoftObsidian74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74). 



В попытке отвлечься от мыслей о каменной стене, что царапала её нежную спину, и от боли в запястьях, причиняемой кандалами, Гермиона сосредоточилась на воспоминаниях о своих друзьях и лучших временах.

Стоило открыться двери, как воспоминание о Миссис Уизли, зовущей всех к ужину, растворилось. Прежде чем двое вошедших Пожирателей Смерти успели закрыть за собой дверь и наложить на неё заглушающее заклинание, до Гермионы донёсся крик, который с нарастающей силой звучал откуда-то снаружи.

Гермиона тут же узнала того, что был повыше, даже несмотря на то, что он был в маске. Ведь немногим ранее именно Блейз Забини с большим трудом старался связать её, именно из его смуглых рук она пыталась вырваться. Королевские манеры второго мужчины резко контрастировали с его грубой маской.

— Я знаю, что это ты, Малфой! — выплюнула она.

Драко снял с себя маску и с мрачным видом спросил:

— Ты хочешь жить, Грейнджер?

Гермиона горько рассмеялась:

— Для чего? Чтобы стать твоей рабыней или подстилкой? Я бы лучше убила тебя или хотя бы попыталась это сделать, прежде чем умру сама!

Блейз снял свою маску.

— Вот так сюрприз, — усмехнулась она тому, что он раскрыл свою личность.

— Пойми же, тебе не обязательно умирать. Просто выслушай нас! — в голосе Блейза звучала досада.

— Мне не обязательно…

— У тебя есть выбор! — перебил её Драко. — По какой-то невероятной причине Тёмный Лорд в тебе заинтересован.

— Заинтересован настолько, чтобы сохранить тебе жизнь, — добавил Блейз. — Может быть, потому, что ты подруга Поттера и заодно выдающаяся маглорождённая волшебница.

Драко ухмыльнулся:

— Ну хоть твои мозги чего-то да стоят.

Гермиона с сомнением сощурила глаза:

— И для чего же я нужна ему живой?

Молодые люди переглянулись.

— Скажем прямо, — начал объяснять Блейз, — выбор у тебя и так невелик. Но стань ты рабыней, Тёмный Лорд с огромным удовольствием утёр бы этим фактом нос Поттеру.

Гермиона взглянула на них с отвращением:

— Ну и чушь! Я? Рабыня этого ублюдка?

— Нет, тебя отдадут нам… — нерешительно произнёс Драко.

— Боже, просто убейте меня наконец! — запрокинув голову назад, в отчаянии простонала Гермиона.

— Говорил же тебе, она ни за что не согласится, — сказал Блейз Драко.

— О, ты чертовски прав, я ни за что на это не пойду! Я не предам всё то, за что боролась, ради жизни жалкой рабыни!

Драко приблизился к Гермионе, не сводя с неё напряжённого взгляда:

— Грейнджер, неужели ты правда считаешь, что мы действительно верим во весь тот бред, что отстаивает этот монстр?

— Я это знаю, хорёк! Или ты позабыл о своей ненависти к маглорождённым? — в её голосе сквозила горечь, накопившаяся за годы его постоянных насмешек.

Драко закатил глаза:

— Я был глупым мальчишкой! Не столько во мне ненависти, чтобы искренне поддерживать безумца! Да ни в одном из нас её не найдётся достаточно.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина.

— Так вы предатели? — в неверии прошептала Гермиона.

— Верно, — произнёс Драко с нескрываемой гордостью.

— Но… — начала было Гермиона.

— Только благодаря этому мы до сих пор живы! — пояснил он.

— Он побеждает, — попытался оправдаться Блейз.

— Ему никогда не одержать победы! — запротестовала Гермиона.

— Именно поэтому мы всё это время передавали информацию вашей стороне, — прошептал Драко.

Гермиона была поражена.

— Это правда. Так что, присоединишься к нам? — надавил на неё Блейз.

— Я… что мне нужно будет делать? — спросила Гермиона, всё ещё не оправившись от потрясения.

— Просто делай то, что мы тебе скажем, — пояснил Драко. — Если он увидит в тебе покорную рабыню, быть может, нам удастся вытащить тебя отсюда.

— И я должна буду предать…

— Выжить! — практически выкрикнул Блейз.

— Если погибнешь, твоя борьба будет окончена, Грейнджер. Хотя бы раз попробуй мыслить как Слизеринка, — Драко почти умолял.

Прежде чем она смогла ответить, открылась дверь, и на пороге появился ещё один Пожиратель Смерти.

— Тёмный Лорд готов тебя увидеть, — объявил он оживлённо.

Блейз освободил Гермиону от кандалов. Затем без промедления они с Драко встали по обеим сторонам от неё и, подхватив под руки, вывели её из помещения. Когда они дошли до зала, в котором уже было не продохнуть от набившегося в него числа Пожирателей Смерти, взгляд Гермионы тут же устремился к Волдеморту. Он восседал на возвышении в центре зала, глядя на неё сверху вниз.

— Правда ли, что грязнокровка хочет жить? — с издёвкой спросил Волдеморт. Толпа глумливо рассмеялась. — Если так, отречёшься ли ты от Гарри Поттера и поклянёшься ли служить верой и правдой своим новым хозяевам? — прошипел он.

Сделав шаг вперёд, Гермиона неспешно повернулась спиной к Волдеморту. Негодующие вздохи и резкое, возмущённое шипение за её спиной тут же стихли, стоило ей опуститься на колени и склонить голову перед Драко и Блейзом.

— Клянусь, — произнесла Гермиона, согревая себя воспоминаниями о своих друзьях и тешась слабой надеждой на то, что её новые «хозяева» смогут помочь им одержать победу в этой войне.


End file.
